


My Star Stark⭐️ 重排版

by ferrari44444444



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 请配合Westlife相应歌曲食用😋虾米歌单 | My Star Stark⭐️WL https://www.xiami.com/collect/424944282 (分享自@虾米音乐)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. My Star Stark⭐️ 01

**Author's Note:**

> 请配合Westlife相应歌曲食用😋虾米歌单 | My Star Stark⭐️WL https://www.xiami.com/collect/424944282 (分享自@虾米音乐)

又一次从梦中惊醒，TS满身冷汗，以手撑额好一会儿才控制住心跳频率，仰头长出了一口气。  
“Fri，播一首歌。”男人闭着眼说。  
“Sir，现在是凌晨两点，您需要睡眠。”  
“我睡不着，播放吧。”男人重新倒回床上，喃喃低语。  
“Yes，sir，即将为您播放WestLife的歌曲I Lay My Love On You 。”  
男人静静地躺在那里，心跳和呼吸显示他并没有睡着，事实上，他已经连续多日被恶梦关照，每次进入深眠就惊醒，精神状态极不稳定。  
原因？因为某人不久前在怀里化为灰烬飞散，他甚至没能来的及抓住一把。他狼狈，痛苦，不知道自己在干什么，还要干什么，悉心呵护的天使宝宝的第一个紧密的拥抱居然是永别，他无法接受。  
回来地球后他调取了Karen存档一一他的小朋友整天说的话和听的歌。  
他以为会听到Eminem，因为记得他说过自己买的第一张专辑是这人的歌一一当然，他说的所有事情他都记得。意外的是，小朋友的音乐库里全是WestLife的歌曲，这个在他三岁时成立的爱尔兰组合，可能是因为小朋友很有语言天赋，能说一口地道的RP吧？所以才能接受这个风格，男人嘴角微微上扬，还是与那小朋友的话唠性格不太搭啊！  
轻快的调子在空旷的卧室回响，男人也试图放空自己，沉浸在音乐中。

Just a smile and the rain is gone  
仅仅一个微笑，雨天放晴  
Can hardly believe it yeah  
真不敢相信  
There's an angel standing next to me  
就像天使在我身边  
Reaching for my heart  
住进了我心里

那个小天使⋯温柔崇拜的眼神，阳光般灿烂的笑容，甜甜的喊着Mr.Stark的可爱的小奶音，总是想方设法保护他的小男孩⋯果然像他听的歌一样美好啊！  
什么时候变成了这样？他和他的AI以及战甲为伍的世界什么时候多出一个他？为什么总是想着那个小天使呢？

Just a smile and there's no way back  
你的一个微笑，令我无路可退  
Can hardly believe it yeah  
真不敢相信  
But there's an angel calling me  
天使正在呼唤我  
Reaching for my heart  
它住进了我心里  
I know that I'll be ok now  
我知道一切都会好起来  
This time it's real  
此时，梦境变成了真实

是第一眼看到的干净的不像存在人世间的眼睛？是他努力压抑激动和羞涩，眼睛里只有自己的热切？是因为总是莫名被呼唤，一天听Karen传来上百次的Mr.Stark？  
那时的确自豪于自己的魅力依旧，可能也有纵容的成份，身为人家的偶像，总是要对小朋友的成长经历负责任，让他愉快的长大，至于其他⋯不会有其他。

I lay my love on you  
我要把我的爱给你  
It's all I wanna do  
这是我现在想做的唯一的事  
Every time I breathe I feel brand new  
每次呼吸都感觉是重生  
You open up my heart  
你，打开了我的心扉  
Show me all your love and walk right through  
你诉说着对我全部的爱  
As I lay my love on you  
就像我把我的爱都要给你

在被现实无数次伤透后，男人的心被深埋在坚硬的钢筋混凝土中间，暗无天日。阳光穿透云层，男孩打破了囚禁他心的围篱，用最诚挚的爱为他施礼了光明的白魔法，让他再度回归地表，沐浴温暖。  
可是他的小朋友义无反顾地追随自己踏上了异乡去为正义拼命的道路，再也没机会回来。  
男人捂住自己的脸，泪水滑过双鬓，隐没于枕端。总是羞赧却深情凝望自己的他还那么年轻，他才刚刚满十六岁，甚至还未成年⋯不曾完全绽放他的美丽。

I was lost in a lonely place  
我曾在孤独的土地上迷失  
Could hardly believe it yeah  
真得无法相信  
Holding on to yesterdays  
直到昨天  
Far far too long  
距离还是那么遥远  
Now I believe it's ok cause  
现在，这距离已不再遥远  
This time it's real  
此刻，梦境已变成现实

最初，在被小朋友触碰到内心深处的抗拒统治了男人，他表现得严厉，苛刻，甚至因为担心没收了他的战衣，他的天使眼含着泪花，顺从地接受，尽管曾一个人在废墟下痛苦挣扎⋯  
男人抓住胸口的衣服，微微发抖，他一直没有原谅那时的自己，也不敢深究事情的成因和理由，仿佛这样就能平安无事，他怕一旦揭开真相，那结果不止自己承受不了。

I never knew that love could feel so good  
我从来不知道爱的感觉如此美妙  
Like a once in a lifetime  
像生命中唯一的一次机会  
You change my world  
你，改变了我的世界

可是如今⋯连把结果摆在他面前的机会都失去了。在风化成灰的前一刻，他的天使拼尽全力给了他一个拥抱，说着不想走向他道歉，他留恋的目光直到消失都充满坚定，却体贴地没把爱恋诉诸于口。  
可是我宁愿你亲自告诉我，你总是为我想这么多，我宁愿你自私一点，告诉我你爱我，年轻人不应该热情如火吗？你不是从来藏不住秘密吗？为什么只这一件事情上你处处隐忍？我不怕被束缚，我已活过半生，什么事没见识过？还怕真的去面对吗？  
不就是爱上一个同性的未成年吗？  
这没什么大不了。至少难不住大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark。

I lay my love on you  
我要把我的爱全部给你  
You maybe feel brand new  
你让我获得了重生  
Show me all your love and walk right through oh yeah  
你诉说着对我的爱  
I lay my love on you  
我要表达对你全部的爱  
It's all I wanna do  
这是我现在唯一想做的  
Every time I breathe I feel brand new  
每次呼吸，我都感到焕然一新  
You open up my heart  
你，打开了我的心扉  
Show me all your love and walk right through  
表达你浓情的爱意  
As I lay my love on you  
就像我表达对你的爱一样

男人换下睡衣，大步离开卧室，他听说过安全部门已找到疑似Pym的设备，之前已经不眠不休奋战了两天，现在，他要继续自己的研究，一旦证实那边是可行的，就随时启动计划。  
Peter Parker，这事没完，你且等着。


	2. My Star Stark⭐️ 02

又是一个不眠之夜，当手头的工作告一段落，TS把自己丢进实验室外间的沙发。  
“Fri，播放。”男人闭着眼说。  
“Yes，sir，即将为您播放Westlife的歌曲If I Let You Go。”

Day after day  
日复一日  
Time passed away  
时光匆匆流逝  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
我还是无法将你忘记

身为世界首富兼钢铁侠的 Tony Stark有不计其数的粉丝，但是Peter Parker是仅有被记住的几人之一。  
你问我为什么？  
或许是因为我眼中的无边滤镜，我看到的小天使眼神太过正直温柔，笑容太灿烂治愈，整个人简直像水晶般清澈透明，完全不知道掩饰自己的喜欢，看到我就像见了主人的小狗，水汪汪的大眼睛闪闪发光，翘翘短短的小尾巴摇得欢脱，他根本控制不住自己的小爪子带着小身子一扭一扭飞奔而来。  
男人摇摇头笑了。  
他都要忍不住张开双臂迎接他了。

Nobody knows  
没人知道  
I hide it inside  
因为我把最深沉的爱放在心底  
I keep on searching  
我一直都在寻找你  
But I can't find  
但都没有结果

明明感觉他就是个小动物，什么时候开始对那个小鬼上了心的呢？  
是一起分享了三明治，还是一起走过复联门前那个路口，是认真看了他所有名义上定义为发给Happy的信息，还是每一次及时的精准救援⋯抑或只是深夜敲窗的唯一一次求助？  
或许是从次日那个好了伤口的他在我床上醒来，迷糊软萌的撒娇开始？  
想到那个天真混着性感的小东西，男人腹下发紧。当场他就有冲动抓住他两条细胳膊弯到头上，压住他织细的腰身紧贴肌肤拥抱，激烈地吻到他喘不过气，红着小脸求饶，他想用下半身贯穿并彻底征服他！  
可是⋯并没有什么一拍即合的上。  
最终，他也没敢走近。  
在情事上，TS史无前例当了懦夫。

The courage to show  
我多希望有勇气  
To letting you know  
告诉你我有多爱你  
I've never felt  
我从来不知道  
So much love before  
原来我是如此地爱你  
And once again  
好想再见到你  
I'm thinking about  
我在想  
Taking the easy way out  
是否有让我彻底解脱的方法

要我告诉他？  
别开玩笑了！一个大叔去向未成年求欢，我的脸要往哪儿放？我可是Tony Stark！即使随便什么人都能弄到手，但是我可不想坐牢。  
你还问为什么？  
hun～ 你是瞎的？蜘蛛宝宝那有如实质般粘着我的视线没有灼伤你？你去试试他怎样看你不就知道了吗？  
我秀恩爱？  
那也得有恩爱可秀啊⋯

Night after night  
每个寂寞的夜晚会有多难熬呢  
I hear myself say  
我听到我心里有个声音在说  
Why can't this feeling  
为何这种感觉  
Just fade away  
迟迟不肯消散  
There's no one like you no one like you  
没有谁可以替代你  
You speak to my heart speak to my heart  
可你却对我说  
It's such a shame  
真是太遗憾了  
We're worlds apart  
我们不是一个世界的

可是我还不清楚为什么，我一个世界闻名的花花公子，睡遍名花的真男人，为什么会莫名地喜欢上一个小男孩？为什么一夜情会变得索然无味，为什么身高腿长的性感女郎不再诱惑，为什么不工作时只想知道他在哪里干什么⋯  
为什么在他战衣里放追踪器，即时通讯甚至能单向隐藏启动，虽然知道他细白的胳膊腿并不只是雪白光滑好看⋯爆发的力量是我永远赶不上的，但还是不希望他受一点点伤，不论身体还是精神。  
GOD！不光是夜晚，想他的每一分钟都是煎熬。  
撕裂你的世界，让你来我身边，或者温柔点就征服它，征服你一一  
那必不是现在，kid⋯

I'm too shy to ask  
是我太害羞了 以至于不敢问你  
I'm too proud to lose  
或许是我太骄傲了 害怕输  
But sooner or later  
但是在不久之后  
I gotta choose  
我就要作出选择  
And once again  
好想再见到你  
I'm thinking about  
我在想  
Taking the easy way out  
是否有让我彻底解脱的方法

我以为我们有足够的时间，但这自信像纸一样薄，恰恰被命运反复愚弄。  
我自信永远不会失去你，望着对方毫不留情离去背影的人只可能是你。我不知道也不需要不应该不可能懂被留下的心痛的感觉是什么。  
可是事实证明我错了。  
抱过你的臂弯还残留你的体温，飘散的飞灰已被风带向不知名的远方。我不能呆在原地，我要找寻带回你的方法，没有我的允许，你怎么敢离开！

Once again  
好想再见到你  
I'm thinking about  
我在想  
Taking the easy way out  
是否有让我彻底解脱的方法  
But if I let you go  
但要是我放你走了  
I will never know  
我都不知道  
What my life would be  
我的生活该如何继续了  
Holding you close to me  
我只能紧紧地抱着你  
Will I ever see  
我能再一次  
You smiling back at me  
看到你对我微笑吗  
Oh yeah  
How will I know  
如果我放你走  
If I let you go  
我又如何得知

理由什么的都不再重要，时间和空间的枷锁终将被打破，我们必将再次重逢，不管那机会是十分之一还是百分之一，就算是百万分之一，我也必将把你带回。这一次，你将别无选择。


	3. My Star Stark⭐️ 03

“Fri，播放。”午休中的男人闭着眼吩咐。  
“Yes，sir，即将为您播放Westlife的歌曲Written In The Stars。”

Stay with me  
陪伴着我  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
不要太早入睡  
The angels can wait for a moment  
天使可以再等待一会

天使可以等，但我不想再等下去了。早一点找到契机，把他带回来才是正确的做法。  
这里的一切已经准备就绪，只差Pym实验室那里的探索进度了。  
男人进入半梦半醒之间，他看到了什么？那个蜷成一团的小东西⋯  
Peter Parker ！  
他大喊一声，从沙发猛然坐起⋯睁眼的瞬间，后悔地抱住自己的脑袋，揉乱了头发。  
如果刚才冷静一点⋯  
可要他如何不激动⋯

Come real close  
靠近一点  
Forget the world outside  
忘记外面世界的纷扰吧  
Tonight we're alone  
今夜只有你我  
It's finally you and I  
终于 只有你我  
It wasn't meant to feel like this  
本来不该有这样的感觉  
Not without you  
如果没有你的陪伴

从MCU化灰以后，Peter便一直呆在这个战衣无法定位的世界。其实就生死而言，能活在这里倒也不赖，至少没有完全消失。虽然不知道是在哪里，有时会有人影出现在远方，等他飞奔过去却什么都没有，如此往复，他渐渐也没有了期待。  
无尽的阴天下雨，冷了就变成雪花冰雹，让他想起伦敦，那里也是长年阴雨，不管怎样，两个地方让他感觉最糟透了的共同点是：没有Mr.Stark。

'Cause when I look at my life  
因为当我回顾我的人生  
How the pieces fall into place  
一段一段岁月瓦解  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
如果没有你 我的生命不再律动

起初Peter最牵挂的是May，他一声不吭地离开这么久，她一定担心坏了，他做的一点都不好，每次都让她痛苦⋯如果能回去，他会让自己成熟起来，不能继续让她一肩扛两个人的生活重担。  
然后想到了Ned，想起Liz，想起MJ，想到善良的老师们⋯甚至想到Flash，回忆了十六年的点滴，他习惯了自言自语，尽管孤单却也并没有太寂寞，只是记忆的最后，无法绕过的那个人⋯Mr.Stark⋯

When I see how my path  
当我回首走过的路  
Seem to end up before your face  
它似乎就在你面前结束  
The state of my heart the place where we are  
我的心情 我们的所在  
Was written in the stars  
都写在星星上

今天已经是9月1日，Mr.Stark已经如愿以偿和Miss Potts举行了婚礼吧？英雄美人⋯他们一定很幸福，我⋯存不存在⋯跟他们⋯一点关系⋯都没有⋯  
我们⋯不，是Mr.Stark并不需要我，但我知道他不擅长拒绝。所以我每次都硬要凑上前去，调查秃鹫时是，去泰坦星也是⋯Mr.Stark面对我的任性，永远只有无奈的表情和耸肩⋯  
我纵容自己一次又一次试探他的底线，压抑不住心里的小得意，不管他拿我当孩子还是学生或者其他什么关系，我太想留在他身边了⋯就算被收回战衣，我也想得到他承认。  
因为，我⋯从小时候见到他的第一眼就开始相信命运，立志长大后要追随他，保护他，告诉全世界这个嘴硬的高傲男人其实拥有最柔软的内心，请不要恶意揣测他，不要再中伤他，他为你们奉献的够多了，不要绑架他的正义之心和道德感，让他再再受伤害了。  
Mr.Stark是世界上最亮的星星，他是我的Super star ，并不是你们的。因为你们不爱他。  
刚才⋯一瞬间我好像⋯看到了⋯Mr.Stark⋯？  
男孩摘下耳机，想确定他的呼唤还有没有。

Don't be afraid  
不要害怕  
I'll be right by your side  
我会伴你左右  
Through the laughter and pain  
经历笑与痛  
Together we're bound to fly  
我们将一起遨游天际  
I wasn't meant to love like this  
本来不该如此相爱  
Not without you  
如果没有你的陪伴

失望地重新戴上耳机，沉浸在音乐里，Shane温柔的声音抚慰了心伤。  
那只是又一个幻觉吧？只是我太想看到他了⋯  
这里没有时间概念，不用吃饭不用睡觉，手机没信号，还好歌能听。多亏前段时间更新了曲库，否则就真一点也没有意思了。  
为什么会选中这个组合的歌？  
噢真的是小时候就听过，有一天偶然听到，被那旋律抓住了，不自觉地下载了一堆，真的是我才干得出来的⋯  
其实⋯听着听着，我特别希望歌里唱的是我⋯而里面唱的she⋯我希望那个人是⋯  
WTF！他一定会很生气⋯

'Cause when I look at my life  
因为当我回顾我的人生  
How the pieces fall into place  
一段一段岁月瓦解  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
如果没有你 我的生命不再律动  
When I see how my path  
当我回首走过的路  
Seem to end up before your face  
它似乎就在你面前结束  
The state of my heart the place where we are  
我的心情 我们的所在  
Was written in the stars  
都写在星星上

生气又能怎么样呢？男孩扯动嘴角也没拼凑出一个笑，视线模糊，咸湿的液体滑过脸颊。  
他根本不知道⋯他永远都不知道⋯我没有机会也没有办法传达⋯  
就算有机会⋯我也不想回去了⋯他都结婚了，他那么好，我看到过他们亲密接吻，看到过他对他女人撒娇，我看到过⋯他在电视上给了她戒指⋯  
只要他开心幸福，我会永远祝福他，就算胸口疼痛喘不上气，喉咙被梗住⋯我不想在他面前这么狼狈，我是他口中期待的Kid⋯  
我不想哭，我愿意只是做为一个普通的kid追随他，不用特指，也会为他献上一切。  
因为他是Mr.Stark。

I made a few mistakes yeah  
我犯过一些错误  
Like sometimes we do  
有时我们的确会这样  
Been through lot of heartache  
经历多次心碎  
But I made it back to you  
我还是回到了你的身旁

“Kid⋯is it you？”  
Peter感觉自己被抱住，他好像又听到了那人的声音，就算是幻觉，他不想醒过来。仿佛忘了刚才自己在YY什么，他轻轻用头发蹭蹭男人的胸膛，嘴角止不住上扬，他好高兴，这是第一次被抱紧，这个幻觉如果能再长一点就更好了。他觉得他甚至是温热的呢！

'Cause when I look at my life  
因为当我回顾我的人生  
How the pieces fall into place  
一段一段岁月瓦解  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
如果没有你 我的生命不再律动  
When I see how my path  
当我回首走过的路  
Seem to end up before your face  
它似乎就在你面前结束  
The state of my heart the place where we are  
我的心情 我们的所在  
Was written in the stars  
都写在星星上

“Mr.Parker，你难道一点都不激动？”男人的声音有些愠怒，有些懊恼，似乎还有些期待。  
Peter睁开眼晴，用带着泪的湿润的眼神迎向男人的脸，红红的小脸上红红的唇间隐约露出红红的小舌。  
男人喉结滑动，虚幻的手臂捏住他还嫌稚嫩的肩膀。  
“Trust me，I will find you and bring you back。”  
少年傻傻地望着他，一如每次相遇。  
但这次，他在男人脸上发现了细微的不同，他努力睁大了模糊的眼睛。  
“Now I can only embrace the illusory you, believe me, one day, I will let you really stand in front of me.And then⋯”  
男人的身影渐渐消失，一如不知从何而来。  
他想说什么呢？Peter想到男人侵略的眼神，不自觉地红了脸颊。他到底在期待什么？


	4. My Star Stark⭐️ 04

“Fri。”男人坐在沙发上失神了好一会，他确信刚才触摸到了他的男孩。  
他的小天使在哭泣，他却束手无策。  
那张梨花带雨的小脸让他觉得自己十分无能地揉乱了头发。 他曾自信于有足够的实力将他纳入翼下教导成长，至少不必忍受外面的凄风冷雨，现实，又给了他一记响亮的耳光。  
“Yes，sir，即将为您播放Westlife的歌曲World of Our Own。”

You make me feel funny  
我觉得很有趣  
When you come around  
当你来找我的时候  
Yeah that's what I found out honey  
是的，这就是我的发现，亲爱的  
What am I doing without you  
我怎么能够没有你的陪伴

乐趣⋯我已十年不曾拥有过了。战争，伤害，决裂，守护⋯它应该出现在哪里？我不知道，也没什么事足以值得高兴吧？  
除了你的横空出世。  
傻傻地把维护正义扛上稚嫩的肩膀，以打击犯罪为己任，认真地以为自己能拯救世界，这的确很有少年意气，对我来说很有趣。可惜你尚需磨练，牺牲自己这种事情暂时还轮不到你。  
把小爪子磨利，在我们终结之后，有你表现的机会，我期待你成为新的领袖，威震四方，开创盛世，被历史永远铭记。

You make me feel happy  
你让我觉得快乐  
When I leave you behind  
当我忘记了带你一起  
It plays on my mind now honey  
我心里浮现你的影像，亲爱的  
What am I doing without you  
我怎么能够没有你的陪伴

为什么要来我的世界？把你拉进这种时刻准备牺牲的生活，我是不是干了一件不可饶恕的错事？虽然你很讨我喜欢，我也不得不修正了偏离⋯你那么天真，那么美好，就一直快快乐乐地当你的好临居，我才不要破坏它呢！  
因为沉迷于你眼中的光，不可思议，不能自拔地陷进去了吗？拒绝不了年幼的你对我的好⋯我的防线怎么拦不住你？是因为早就期待有那样一个人，只要我需要，甚至不用呼唤就会出现，完全属于我一个人的⋯骑士？跟班？保镖？爱人？  
你对我的吸引力如同磁铁的正负两极，我完全无法控制，无力抵抗，无可救药，原来我半生挣扎，等的就是你吗？为什么失去才懂得⋯

Took for granted everything we had  
将我们拥有的一切视为理所当然  
As if I'd find someone  
如果我能找到梦中情人  
Who's just like you  
他一定就像你

梦中情人⋯呵呵，不存在的，完全不需要。你确定知道我是谁？  
Tony Stark从没操心过有上不去的床。  
没有人会拒绝我，除了你。  
傻小子能站在聚光灯下享受膜拜之时不加入复联，去完成不可能的任务倒是积极，这个世界居然还有这么单纯的小傢伙，真叫人惊讶！  
最稀奇的是一一你完全无心的情况下，勾引到了Tony Stark，是的，你成功了⋯我只能摇头而笑。  
我能想像到的梦中情人⋯的确，一点也不应该是你的样子⋯

Well I guess I'm ready  
我想我已准备就绪  
For settling down  
对于安顿下来  
And fooling around is over  
游手好闲的日子已经结束  
And I swear that it's true  
我发誓这一切属实

结束华而不实的大众情人身份我也曾尝试过，和小辣椒几次分分合合，或许我并不适应那种生活。除了抱着的人从每天一个变成一直一个，其他并没有什么改变。我制作战甲，参加宴会，偶尔去看看公司，生活也就随便过着。  
所以我要歌颂爱情歌颂你。  
你成为我世界的中心，其他事情全部排在你身后。简单如你必不会知道，你的每一通留言每一个信息都被转到我信箱，每一个出格的举动都将被监控，接触的每一个人将被严格筛选。自由？拥有了Tony Stark还幻想什么自由！我被禁锢，你将再无机会逃离。

No buts or maybes  
没有但是或者也许  
When I'm falling down  
每当我萎靡不振  
There's always someone who saves me  
总有人向我伸出援手  
And gug😁 it's you  
男孩，那个人就是你  
Funny how life can be so surprising  
有趣的是生命竟能如此惊奇  
I'm just realising what you do  
我这才明白你所作的一切

你穿透了我的防御，就要承担义务，接受结果。闯入我世界，搅乱了我思绪，你必须负责。  
让我远远看着你继续自己的生活，抱歉，那不是我风格。既然来了，走不走，去哪里就由不得你了。那就是为得到而付出的代价。  
哭泣或挣扎都改变不了你终将属于我的事实。接受才是你唯一的出路。  
（忍不住又露出大尾巴狼的事实了）

Well it's feeling right now  
就是现在，我正感觉到  
So let's do it right now  
就是现在，让我们共同祷告  
Praying that some how  
如何祈祷  
You will understand the way  
你会明白的方式  
It's feeling right now baby somehow  
我现在的感觉，宝贝  
I won't let this slip away  
我不会让这份爱悄悄溜走

“Fri，那边有消息了吗？”男人闭着眼问。  
“Yes，boss。据说派出的人手已经研究结束并准备就绪，可以尝试启动系统了，预计明天会进行第一次尝试，时间待定。您有什么吩咐吗？”  
男人猛地睁眼，从沙发上弹起，他要好好准备一下，再检视一次装备，为了找回他而做此生最大的冒险。  
“我只要他安然无恙地回到我身边，不允许计划有一点闪失。”

We got a little world of our own  
我们拥有自己的小小世界  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
我将告诉你没有人知道的事情  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
让你进入没人能去的地方  
What am I doing without you  
我怎么能够没有你的陪伴  
We got a little world of our own  
我们拥有自己的小小世界  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
我将告诉你没有人知道的事情  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
让你进入没人能去的地方  
What am I doing without you  
我怎么能够没有你的陪伴

Peter呆呆地站在原地，刚才发生的事情是真的吗？他好像看到了Mr. Stark！他口中说带回的人⋯是指我⋯吗？  
心脏不受控制的狂跳起来， 想到一小时前被纳入那人的怀里抱紧⋯让人窒息的兴奋的抚摸⋯难道那是⋯真的？  
还有仿佛要被吃掉一样的注视⋯充满欲望的眼神⋯也是真的吗？  
心脏像要被撑破，仿佛有什么东西迫切要冲出来，带泪的脸笑着，不论要经历什么，只要给他哪怕一丁点机会，他拼命也会爬回他身边。  
And then⋯


	5. My Star Stark⭐️ 05

“这首歌我有印象。它叫什么？”男人检查着自己的装备，抽空和Friday聊天。  
“Flying Without Wings，sir。据记载99年发行时空降英国UK单曲榜冠军，Billboard单曲榜亚军。⋯我并不支持您亲自穿越量子领域，您会没命的。”  
“你不相信我吗？”男人撇撇嘴，“我可是 Tony Stark，只要我想没有我做不到的事情。”  
“在您的研究范围内，我相信您是本领域无敌的。量子维度太危险了，初代黄蜂女都被围困了三十年，先生请再考虑一下。”  
“我不能再等下去了，Fri。”男人望向窗外，“他孤单一人在那儿风吹雨淋，我怎么能⋯”

Everybody's looking for that something  
每人都在寻觅某些事物  
One thing that makes it all complete  
那个让生命完整的奇迹  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
你会在最奇特的地方找到它  
Places you never knew it could be  
就在那你从未想到的地方

遇到他之前， 我一直不知道自己缺少什么，我已占尽优势，不说呼风唤雨，也少有愿望不能实现。我是谁，我喜欢什么讨厌什么，需要什么该有什么，我的时间会被用来干什么，总会有人替我操心，我甚至不记得自己的纳税人编号，因为有的是人愿意排队为我服务，而我，也的确不想不需要操那样的闲心。  
那孩子⋯怕是我投入心力最多的人了吧？  
我曾通宵达旦为他研制战衣。添加上一切他可能在陷入困境会需要的功能，生怕做的不完善不够好。  
我会记得他说过喜欢的三明治店，扶老太太过马路被送贝果，退出校园鼓号队却骗我说去练习将自己置于险境⋯

我甚至怀疑自己得了某种精神疾病，非要知道他的一切，掌控他的行为，强制他按我的规划前进，我从没意识到自己想干什么，行动背后的意义和动机又是什么，直到失去。

Some find it in the face of their children  
有的在孩童的脸上寻见  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
有的则在爱人的眼中  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
谁能否认它带来的快乐  
When you've found that special thing  
当你找到那特别的存在之时  
You're flying without wings  
你无翼而翔/你展翅高飞

that special thing⋯  
被主神祝福过的少年，纯真无邪的灵魂，在我半生所见形形色色的人群中熠熠生辉，那样特别，此生我遇见诸多劫难，他必冲上前去以身为盾，不计代价。  
死亡和消失终将有归处，而我将亲自寻回他，排除万难，用尽手段。  
“Fri，让我休息一下。”

Some find it sharing every morning  
有人在每个和爱人共度的清晨发现  
Some in their solitary lives  
有的则在孑然一身的日子之中  
You'll find it in the words of other  
你会在他人的言语中发现  
a simple line can make you laugh or cry  
一句简单的话会令你欢笑或哭泣  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
你会在最深厚的友谊中发现  
The kind you cherish all your life  
那种感情你永生珍藏  
and when you know how much that means  
当你知道那感情的珍贵时  
You've found that special thing  
你已经找到了那特别的东西  
You're flying without wings  
你无翼而翔/你展翅高飞

“我马上就会带你离开，kid。”半梦半醒之间，男人又看到了他的小天使，他伸手去摸他的棕发，却被躲开。  
男孩用力冲他喊了句话，男人却听不到声音，他疑惑地上前，男孩步步后退，他们的距离不曾拉近，反而越来越远。  
他的小天使为什么一边流泪一边摇头？他的眼中为什么充满悲伤？  
Tony的表情由喜悦和满足转为不安，他冲上去抱住了他。  
“Peter Parker听我说，无论如何，我必须带你回家。”

So impossible as they may seem  
所以，尽管看起来难以置信  
You've got to fight for every dream  
你却必须为你的每一个梦想而奋斗  
'cause who's to know  
因为无人知晓  
which one you let go  
你放弃的哪一个（梦想）  
would've made you complete  
原本会让你更完整

“我在失去你的世界里挣扎那么久，你忍心继续折磨我吗？”  
下巴被抬起，Peter对上那双被无数人赞美过的让他心醉的眼睛，如果能一直这样被注视，那该多么幸福。  
泪水喷涌，男孩闭上双眼，他放任自己埋在男人怀里放声痛哭，就像没有明天，他希望当自己什么也不知道，就这样接受男人以生命为代价的救援！  
Tony抱紧他的小天使，看他无声地痛哭，只能亲吻着他的发和脸颊，他多想为他遮风挡雨，不受一点点委屈和伤害，尽管一次都没有真正做到⋯

Well, for me it's waking up beside  
you  
嗯，对我而言它是在你身边醒来  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
看见洒在你脸上的朝阳  
To know that I can say I love you  
知道我可以说出我爱你  
At any given time or place  
无论何时何地

世界上永远不会有第二个人能像你一样让我心动，如果能沐浴朝阳在你身边醒来，看到阳光照映在你安稳的睡颜，那将是多么静谧美好⋯无论何时何地都能轻易说出我爱你⋯我期待那样的时刻，你完全属于我一一  
两人心中奇异地泛起同样的涟漪，好像能进入对方的世界，了解他所思所想，心心相印。

It's the little things that only I know  
这些只有我知道的小事  
Those are the things that make you mine  
让你归属于我  
And it's like flying without wings  
并使我如同无翼般飞行/并使我如同展翅高飞  
'Cause you're my special thing  
因为你就是我特殊的事物  
I'm flying without wings  
我无翼而翔/我展翅高飞

“不要放弃希望，求你给我机会！”男人握紧他的少年双肩，惊讶并害怕于他决绝的心意。  
泪水停住了，天使露出夏日海边晴空一样疏朗的笑容。  
“I love you。”他缓慢地比出口形，“More than everything。”  
“No！”男人慌了，他握住男孩的手，“你不能！不要做会后悔的选择！”  
蜘蛛侠的力量轻易推开了男人，男孩深深注视着他，带着甜美的笑容扯断了一直不离身的耳机。

And you're the place my life begins  
你是我生命的源头  
and you'll be where it ends  
亦是我生命的尽头  
I'm flying without wings  
我无翼而翔/我展翅高飞  
And that's the joy you bring  
这是你所带来的快乐  
I'm flying without wings  
我无翼而翔/我展翅高飞

男人消失了。仿佛带着自己和那个世界最后的联系一起，Peter笑着面对现实，笑着流泪，是他亲手推开了他，断送了回去的希望。  
虽然会后悔，会遗憾，会孤独寂寞，但是他不能让所爱为他冒生命危险。斩断情丝，结局如果注定会失去，他惟愿他安好。如果只有一个人能活，是且只能是那个男人。  
原谅我现在唯一能为你做的事情就是放弃自己。

“Nonononono⋯”男人猛然坐起，环视四周，他的男孩狠心地将他推离，他以为这样就可以阻止他去找他了吗？  
相处了这么久，他还是不够了解他。  
you're the place my life begins  
and you'll be where it ends一一  
Tony Stark想要的，从来没有得不到的，不论从前还是以后。  
又一次擅自决定。男人默默记下另一个惩罚的理由。  
Peter Parker，你最好现在就开始祈祷，你不会想见识我的怒火，我保证。


	6. My Star Stark⭐️ 06

Mr.Stark一定很生气。这次绝不是无奈和耸肩能解决的，他会很生气很生气。就像游轮裂两半那天，他没收了我的战衣。  
Peter默默地笑了。明明说永远不会再给我的，最后还不是又给我设计了新的！大人的口是心非。  
这次您可没机会没收我的战衣了哦！上次可是您亲自说的：This belongs to you。

This isn＇t goodbye  
这不是离别  
Even as I watch you leave  
即使我看着你离开  
This isn＇t goodbye  
这不是离别  
I swear I won＇t cry  
我发誓我不会哭  
Even as tears fill my eyes  
即使泪水在眼眶打转  
I swear I won＇t cry  
我发誓我不会哭

我是蜘蛛侠，不能总是依赖您，我会自己想办法。  
还不到永别的时间，即使希望渺茫，我也不愿一直只看您的背影，我想陪在您左右，渡过此生时光。  
被压在钢筋混凝土下面我想通了您的话：如果没了战衣你什么都不是，那你就不配拥有它。  
我配。我当然配拥有它。  
我希望自己也配站在您左右，希望⋯有一天自己配得上您一一  
我会用尽一切方法努力，努力到无能为力为止。  
我的光，您是闪亮的北极星，愿您为我一生导航。  
Come on ，Peter ！ Come on ，Spiderman ！  
让我们现在就去远处碰碰运气。

What makes her so right  
什么让她这么好  
Is it the sound of her laugh  
是她的笑声吗  
That look in her eyes  
是她的眼神吗  
When do you decide  
你何时做了决定  
She is the dream that you seek  
她就是你梦寐以求的那个人  
That force in your life  
是你生命的力量

无止尽的冷雨打在身上，它动摇不了我。因为我心中有最好的您。  
虽然嘴上一直教训我，但是关心从您的眼神中，您的笑声里，您的行为透露出来，我梦寐以求的一一您喜欢我。  
十年的崇拜，您从我梦想中遥远的偶像迈入现实生活，那些标签样的形容词一一剥落，我看到了真正的您。会哭会笑，会生气会担心，会出尔反尔，会狡猾任性，会傲娇地在说话最后加上上扬的huh⋯  
就算逞能也要拼尽全力去实现不可能任务的您，实在是太帅了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～～

When you apologise  
不管谁做错  
No matter who was wrong  
你都要道歉  
When you get on your knees if that would bring her home  
如果能让她回家 你愿跪下双膝

大人和小孩子的区别，大概就是如此吧？因为觉得自己还是个小孩子，才能放任自己哭泣，随便道歉。成年后，是不是就只能像Mr.Stark您一样，随时装做无所谓，被伤的狠了，也只在心里流泪，让我不敢看您眼睛。  
不断被伤害和坚持⋯  
What Makes a Man⋯  
我宁愿不长大。大人的世界太复杂，不能随心所欲地表达自己的感情，做事有纪律法规，条条框框束手缚脚，简单的一件事，非要分清该不该做，该怎么做，尊从内心什么的都是骗小孩子的。  
⋯可是如果对方是您，让我做什么都可以。道歉或者下跪什么的，为了留在您的身边，我什么都可以。除了伤害到您。

Tell me what makes a man  
告诉我 什么让一个男人  
Wanna give you all his heart  
想要给你他全部的心  
Smile when you＇re around  
在你身边就会笑  
And cry when you＇re apart  
若你离开就会哭  
If you know what makes a man  
如果你知道 什么让一个男人  
Wanna love you the way I do  
像我这样爱你  
Girl you gotta let me know  
姑娘 那你要告诉我  
So that I can get over you  
这样我就能忘记你

世上有一个人能让我放弃自己，那一定是您。没有也许或但是。  
我相信您每一次关键时刻的救援，都不是表面看上去泛泛而已。  
所以我想快点长大，即使要面对大人的复杂，我想分担您的责任和痛苦，那些都不是您的义务。您不惜和其他人决裂也要让超英行动合法，为此失去了众多伙伴，我能补上他们的空缺吗？  
您不顾反对，没有犹豫地私人承包了武装地球的重任，让我敬佩追随。有一个人值得我毫不犹豫地付出生命，那一定是您。

Other girls will come along they always do  
其他女孩还会来 像往常一样  
But what＇s the point when all I ever want is you tell me  
但我想要的只有你  
Tell me what makes a man  
告诉我 什么让一个男人  
Wanna give you all his heart  
想要给你他全部的心  
Smile when you＇re around  
在你身边就会笑  
And cry when you＇re apart  
若你离开就会哭

懵懂的失去Liz时，我有点悲伤，我知道那是喜欢。  
想到不能再见您，我会窒息，这就是爱吗？  
我曾经无比期待您的出现，英武帅气如天神降临，又一次拯救我的画面在脑海里已预演了一百遍。  
他是全世界的，他是IS的，他是Miss potts的，我不想连累他，他却愿意为我冒险进入量子领域，我激动到胡思乱想，是的，我想追随他了，分享一切，只要我能回去。  
瞧，我都语无伦次了⋯

If you know what makes a man  
如果你知道 什么让一个男人  
Wanna love you the way I do  
像我这样爱你  
Girl you gotta let me know  
姑娘 那你要告诉我  
So that know  
所以呢  
Girl you gotta let me know  
姑娘 那你要告诉我  
So I can get over you  
这样我就能忘记你

我能为他说出一切赞美男人的句子，惟恐形容的不够好。  
这么好的他，我不要他再多受一点伤。就算他属于别人。如果这就是成长的代价，我愿眼含热泪祝福他。  
如果上天愿意再给我一次机会，我会守护你(不是您)，呵护你，不离不弃。  
你，即真理。  
我将永远寻求真理。


	7. My Star Stark⭐️ 07

“Amazing ！我简直不敢相信你说了什么！”Miss Potts用看外星人的眼神看着她以为会相伴一生的男人。  
“说定婚的是你，想结婚的是你，想生孩子的是你，现在你说你搞错了？”女人拍了桌子，“你确定这是一个快50岁的男人说的话，而不是5岁？！”  
“我很抱歉，是的。”男人睁着一双让人又爱又恨的无辜的大眼睛，镇静地表情像已经演练过十次。

You're like a storm against the window  
你就像窗前狂啸的风暴  
Follow me round just like a shadow  
像影子一样伴随我的左右  
I'll swim a never-ending ocean  
我将在这大洋中无穷地遨游  
Until you bring back your devotion  
一直到你收回你无边的忠诚

“好吧，如果你愿意，我们谈谈你到底搞错了什么。”女人深呼吸接过Dummy送来的咖啡，坐下望着她深爱的男人。  
“所以你爱他，不爱我？他不是和别人一样化成灰了吗？你甚至不知道他在哪里！”她发誓从两人相恋起，第一次用看之前老板的表情对上他，这个事隔多年重新任性的男人。  
“我只是不想骗你。Pep，”男人伸手抚摸她的长发，“我喜欢你，现在也是。可是我的心在为他跳动，我做不到欺骗自己，也不愿意骗你。”  
女人望着他，感觉自己已疲惫到无话可说。  
从他外星回来后的表现，她已经预感到这一天。现在摊牌，她不知道自己是松了口气还是感觉这天来的太晚。  
“你知道，”女人望向男人眼中的星空，“我向来不能拒绝你任何要求。”  
“Thanks，Pep！”男人拥抱了她，“You know I love you。”  
是的，他爱她，做为好朋友，好伙伴，家人，除了⋯灵魂伴侣。  
那是属于另一个发光体的位置，他们都知道。

It's like I live a thousand lifetimes  
这就像我得活上千年  
Still looking for the one that feels right  
一直不断地寻找唯一的真爱  
See moving on just isn't working  
现在已经无需继续前行  
You lit the fire that I‘d burn in  
你的火种燃起了我心中的烈焰

“你是准备用尽一切找回他吗？”  
走之前，女人思考再三，还是问了出来。  
男人耸耸肩，丢给她一个灿烂的微笑。  
“真的值得吗？”用生命为代价去冒险，真是个坏得不能再坏的主意了。  
燃烧整个生命去爱的感觉，整片天空被点亮，不亲身经历过，是无法用语言传达的。  
他必须亲自用双手抓住那飘忽不定的命运。  
⋯还有那命定之人。

And all I've been doing is protecting  
我现在一直在做的便是悉心呵护  
A lie for the sake of my pride  
出于自傲而撒出一个谎言  
While all the others had me thinking尽管所有人都叫我三思而行  
We could be more than just amazing 我们能做到超乎不可思议

发现他的小朋友眼睛离不开自己已经很久了，久到男人忘了是不是从第一次相见就一直如此。  
责任混着自惭形秽，他刻意忽视他的心意，愧疚又推动他为男孩做更多的安排和打算。  
少年心中的憧憬迟早会褪色，初恋总止步于现实。没有人会知道天使愿为爱献身。  
亲眼目睹了那份决然，他不能再对他赤裎的真心视而不见，他不想继续因为虚荣而维持谎言般的生活。  
因为他的天使是最好的。他值得一切赞美的语言，最温柔的对待，捧在手心里的呵护，一生一世的保驾护航。  
I guess I’m holding on to my faith  
我猜我正坚守我的信仰   
A solid hope I’m heading your way 抱着坚实希望我追随着你   
And crawling over is so tempting  
努力向上是这么诱人   
We could be more than just amazing  
我们能做到超乎不可思议

“Sir，他们刚在连接器迎回了蚁人。”Friday突如其来的汇报打断了男人的思绪，他瞬间觉得世界亮了。  
“他现在在哪里？我马上要见到他！”男人开始换衣服，准备出门。  
“正在来的路上，估计十五分钟后抵达。”  
“太好了！”男人露出狂喜的表情，“我要到门口去迎接他。”  
如果蚁人还在，事情成功的机率无疑成倍增长，他已经迫不及待地想要看到他的天使了。

I couldn’t see it  
我看不见它   
I must have believed a lie  
难道我必须相信一个谎言   
If I admit it would you let me make it right?  
要是我承认，你会让我纠正错误吗？  
Amazing, amazing, amazing

Is it all gone  
一切都过去了吗?  
Oh no,say all  
不，说出一切吧！  
We could be more than just  
我们不仅仅是  
We could be more than just amazing  
我们不仅仅是令人惊讶而已！

Peter没想到相遇来得这么快。  
当他莫名其妙被卷入一堆什么东西里被吸入一个密闭的容器，再睁眼时，被从空中倾泄而下。还没站稳观察四周，熟悉的味道让他抬眼望去一一视线变得有些模糊⋯  
站在面前的那个男人一一  
“Mr .Stark⋯我是在做梦吗？”


	8. My Star Stark⭐️ 08

“Congratulations on your reunion, gentlemen. The song of Westlife is about to play for you Something Right。”  
这一刻如此宁静，只有Friday照常播放了歌曲。  
相见时刻已经在彼此脑海预演了无数次，仅仅隔着不远的距离，他们一言不发，呼吸已经乱套，近了⋯更近，不知是谁主动，他们抱到一起，不约而同地将对方的后脑按向自己，不客气地撕咬着彼此的唇，吞噬着急不可耐的炙热气息，语言苍白地无法表达心中的欣喜，对彼此的渴望，证明对方在自己面前，不再分开。

Never thought that I'd be so inspired  
没想过我有灵感  
Never thought that  
没想过  
I would find the higher truth  
我找到最高的真理  
I believed that love was overrated  
我相信爱被高估了  
Till the moment I found you  
直到我找到你的那一刻  
Now baby I know I don't deserve  
现在宝贝我知道我不值得  
The love you give me  
你如此爱我  
But now I understand that  
但我现在明白

“你说过爱我的，再说一遍。”男人相抵的额头，交缠的鼻息，抚摸脸颊的手，甜腻的吻让男孩欲罢不能，他不住地喘息，耳边回荡着自己狂燥的巨大心跳声。  
他一生将追寻的真理，以前想成为，现在想要的男人⋯  
在男人闭上纤长浓密的睫毛再次凑过来时，男孩像过电一样突然清醒。  
“Mmmmr.Stark！I'm sorry！”男孩把自己从他怀里拔出来，一脸的慌乱不知所措。“您一一已经结婚了吧？我不是故意的⋯”

If you want me  
如果你需要我  
I must be doing something right  
我一定在做对的事  
I got nothing left to prove  
我没有什么可以证明  
And it's all because of you  
一切都是因为你  
So if you need me  
所以如果你需要我  
And baby I make you feel alive  
宝贝我让你感觉活着  
I know I must be doing  
我知道我一定在做对的事  
Doing something right  
做对的事

话没说完，就被男人重新拉回臂弯，伸进嘴里的软舌阻止了此时多余的话语。他吻的认真而细腻，像要倾尽此生所有柔情。  
懵懂的少年沉迷于男人醉人的一吻，那有力的臂膀紧紧揽住他织细的腰身，让他感觉到男人强烈的占有欲，紧握的手自动攀上男人坚实的后背，他终于放任自己用手心感受他。  
他的全世界，Mr.Stark。

It's because of you I feel so lifted  
因为你，我备受鼓舞  
I've been looking at my life  
我重新审视我的生活  
from higher ground  
用更高的标准  
Never thought I'd be so elated  
从没想过我会如此高兴  
You're the one that turned it all around  
你是改变它的那个人  
Now baby  
现在宝贝

Scott Lang见没人搭理自己，自觉地走出了客厅。  
他的心中充满希望。既然营救小朋友成功，只要找对地方，他一定也能救出恋人及她的父母。而且，只要其他人需要，他也会随时准备拯救他们的至亲至爱。  
只要他们需要。

I didn't know myself  
我自己都不知道  
Until you changed me  
直到你改变了我  
And made me understand that  
让我明白  
If you want me  
如果你需要我  
I must be doing something right  
我一定在做对的事  
I got nothing left to prove  
我没有什么可以证明  
And it's all because of you  
一切都是因为你  
So if you need me  
所以如果你需要我  
And baby I make you feel alive  
宝贝我让你感觉活着  
I know I must be doing  
我知道我一定在做对的事  
Doing something right  
做对的事

“抱歉你的成人礼没了，但是礼物还在。”把他的天使抱在膝头，男人玩弄着他纤长的十指。凑近他后颈亲吻，怎么也不想放开他。  
Peter身体软软地向后倚在男人怀里，他真的累到了极点。十五岁被招揽后，十六岁追随男人去泰坦星征战，到十七岁成年困守虚无，他的经历真是与众不同，几个月神经紧绷不得休息，又因骤至的大喜大悲刺激，他只想睡上三天三夜。  
“还没有⋯祝您新婚愉快⋯”奶萌的声音带着一丝哭腔，他企图把自己蜷缩成一团，捂住自己的脸颤抖着，他不想放开这个男人，不想让理智带自己离开。

Oohhh And baby  
噢 ，宝贝  
I know I don't deserve the love you give me  
我不值得你如此爱我  
But I don't really care cause  
但我真的不在乎，因为  
If you want me  
如果你需要我  
I must be doing something right  
我一定在做对的事

“看着我。”  
身体被转过来面对男人，下巴被勾起，被迫望进他闪耀着无尽光芒的瞳孔，Peter感觉已经用完此生所有的勇气。  
“就算我娶了别人，你会不继续爱我吗？”  
“⋯⋯”被看穿的尴尬让喉咙发紧，大滴的泪水一串串滚落，紧抿的唇被咬住，男孩闭上眼睛准备挣开男人的手。他只是控制不住爱他的心，不想听他的嘲讽，不愿在他面前崩溃。  
“如果是我，用尽一切办法也会把你抢过来。”男人拇指轻抚他的唇，仼怜爱在胸口发酵。“只要你需要，无论何时何地，我都会出现在你的面前。没有犹豫，没有附加条件。只要你呼唤我。”

I got nothing left to prove  
我没有什么可以证明  
And it's all because of you  
一切都是因为你  
So if you need me  
所以如果你需要我  
And baby I make you feel alive  
宝贝我让你感觉活着  
I know I must be doing  
我知道我一定在做对的事  
Doing something right  
做对的事  
Doing something right  
做对的事  
Yeah yeah  
Something right  
对的事

“见鬼！你在哭什么？高兴我已经属于你？”男人凑上去吻掉他的泪水，轻抚他的短发，“有你一个闯祸精让我头疼还不够吗？哪有时间理会其他人。”  
“您没有⋯？”红红的眼睛睁大，红红的鼻子红红的嘴让那个小人儿看着就十足可口。  
“Okay, boy, you win。”伴随耸肩的动作，男人撇撇嘴，“You got me, got Tony Stark。”  
“I⋯l⋯”阳光瞬间穿透乌云，暴雨骤停，一个大大的微笑在对面展开，灿烂地晃花了男人的眼。  
他的小天使又回来了。  
“答应我，明天就去登记结婚，好吗？”  
痴迷于他眼中美丽可爱的宝贝，在压倒他之前，男人听到自己这样说。


	9. My Star Stark⭐️ 09

“Wait！Mmmmr.Stark！”  
Peter脸颊暴红，胡乱推拒着男人，他真的没办法和他做更深入的身体交流，光是被吻，他就已经快炸开了。  
所以他选择转移话题，希望能有效拖延时间。  
“你想说什么？”男人用胳膊撑在他颈侧，托腮凝视着他红红的宝贝。  
“接下来为您播放的是Westlife的歌曲Unbreakable。”  
Friday的声音有效缓解了空气里的紧张焦虑。

Took my hand  
紧握我的手  
Touched my heart  
触碰我的心  
Held me close  
紧紧抱着我  
You were always there  
你就在那里，不离不弃

“Hum⋯”男孩错眼不敢直视闪耀着诱人扑倒气息的男人，“我想知道⋯你给我准备的生日礼物，对，成年礼物是什么！”  
终于成功了的男孩狡猾地笑着，让男人的眼神也温柔起来。  
“ Fri，Show him。”  
抚摸着他的头发，男人的声音全是宠溺。只要他在，为他做什么他都愿意。  
当黑红配色的麦凯伦P1出现在半空，Peter几欲窒息。  
车头进气格栅被红色描绘成炫酷的蜘蛛标志，那车身流线造型艺术而优雅，又充满爆发力，那是他喜欢却超越了期待的车。  
“这个⋯是给我⋯订制的？”男孩亮晶晶的眼睛直视着男人，欢乐从里面跳了出来。  
“当然，它就是为你而生的。”男人亲了亲他的额头。  
“Thanks，pop！”男孩的样子已然迫不及待。几百万的战衣他都收了，也不介意再来个百万超跑。  
反正他们都说蜘蛛侠是钢铁侠的亲儿子！

By my side  
一直在我的身边  
Night and day  
从早到晚  
Through it all  
这一切  
Maybe come what may  
我们都能一块儿度过  
Swept away on a wave of emotion  
拭去情感的波动  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
我们伫立于暴风之眼  
And whenever you smile  
无论何时你的微笑  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
都令我难以置信  
Believe that you're mine  
我已经得到了你的心

“怎么转眼又阴天了？”Tony看着他脸色没一会就铁青，皱眉生气的小模样怎么看怎么有趣，“告诉pop去揍扁他。”  
小天使鼓着腮帮子，把男人压到身下。  
“明天就去结婚，我说真的！”  
让他们知道这个男人属于他，叫他们再啰嗦，他要全世界都知道，他将成为钢铁侠的男人！  
感叹天使的透明好猜，男人嘴角上扬，抵上他的额头，笑容无比满足。  
“说话算数，不许反悔。”  
Tony深深地看着他，爱恋的眼神中包裹着莫名的忧伤。手心里的温热仿佛逆袭入身体，整个人每个细胞都叫嚣着渴望拥有这个世界上最好最温柔最坚定的小东西。  
时光沉淀了虚浮的表像，留在记忆中挥不散的只有他执着的神情和一声声各种感情的Mr.Stark。  
就算是亿万富豪，天才，钢铁侠⋯有一长串TAG，也改不了在天使面前自惭形秽。年轻，充满活力，心地善良，救死扶伤的蜘蛛侠，在他面前，Tony内心只有一个糜烂的中年男人的自卑。

This love is unbreakable  
因为真爱无敌  
It's unmistakable  
这是不会错的  
And each time I look in your eyes  
每当我注视着你的双眸  
I know why  
我就知道这是为何  
This love is untouchable  
因为真爱无形  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
这是我内心无法拒绝的情感  
Each time I look in your eyes  
每当我凝视你的双眸  
Oh baby, I know why  
噢宝贝，我就知道了这是为何  
This love is unbreakable  
因为真爱无敌

可是爱情不讲道理。它来势汹汹，它无法抵抗，它掳获了意志，它让人只想占有。他能拿什么爱他？冷冰冰的金钱吗？  
天使感受到了男人内心深处的恐惧，他闭上眼睛吻上男人的唇。  
“我爱你，永远。”望进那片最爱的星空里，他低头沉默了片刻，然后一往无前的勇敢抱住了他的男人。“This love is unbreakable，I promise you。”  
轻盈的吻落在男人鬓角初生的华发，已有些松弛的皮肤，依然卷翘的羽睫，高挺秀拔的鼻梁，形状姣好的双唇。  
“请一直注视我，不要把视线移开，我会每天都比前一天更好。直到⋯把最好的我献给你⋯Darling，不要拒绝，不要抛弃，我会尽快长大的。”  
近乎哀求的表白打动了男人，即使他不说这番话，他就真能放任他吗？  
开玩笑！绝无可能的。  
但他还是为他单纯的天使的表白而高兴。一个人愿意剖析自己的内心，那一定是真爱无疑。

Shared the laughter  
享受洋溢的笑脸  
Shared the tears  
享受沮丧的哭泣  
We both know  
我们都知道  
We'll go on from here  
我们将从这里继续  
Cause together we are strong  
因为在一起使我们更坚韧强壮  
In my arms  
我的臂弯，  
That's where you belong  
永远是你的避风港

“Yes，I do。”男人恢复了神彩冲他的天使伸出手。  
见男孩傻愣愣的，男人挑眉动了动无名指。  
Peter恍然大悟，额冒冷汗。  
怎么办？他可没准备什么戒指啊！  
紧张的小天使完全没有注意男人抽筋一样的眼，狠狠心一咬牙，把男人手指送嘴里用力咬了一口。  
男人嘶了一声，看着手指上渗血的牙印哭笑不得。  
“Well done，Mr.Parker。”心里奇异地并不生气，反而安定下来。这个永久的印记给的可真方便，甚至不花一分钱。效果的确是能记得一辈子。  
看着递到面前男孩的手，他的心柔软的一塌糊涂。  
亲吻了细白的手指，给他戴上精心制作的戒指，Tony拥抱他的天使，给了他一个绵长的誓约之吻。  
他要做天使停泊的港湾，为他打点好一切，陪伴他尽可能长的时间。

I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
我被天使双手爱抚着  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
我被爱的原力庇佑着  
And whenever you smile  
无论何时你的微笑  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
都令我难以置信，你已经属于我

Peter觉得自己很奇怪。  
刚才被男人压倒时他紧张害怕的不得了，现在那人退缩了，他非但没有松口气，反而满心的失望。所以⋯他是渴望着那个人的吧？放在心尖上十年的人，怎么可能不想让他碰呢？他还想把他⋯  
Peter·越不让干越要上·Parker被蜘蛛毒素改造后的身体永远快于大脑，还没等脑洞里赤裸的Tony让他脸红，手上已经撕坏了人家的衣服，摸上男人真实的肉体，他感觉自己燃烧起来了。

Through fire and flame  
我们的爱能穿越刀山火海  
When all this is over  
当尘埃落定  
Our love still remains  
我们爱依旧  
This love is unbreakable  
因为真爱无敌  
It's unmistakable  
这是不会错的  
And each time I look in your eyes  
每当我凝视你的双眼  
I know why  
我就知道了这是为何  
This love is unbreakable  
因为真爱无敌

Tony· 被表白+露肉·Stark现在很幸福。他愉快地估计自己的晚餐时间要提前了。


	10. My Star Stark⭐️ 09之虫铁🚗🔞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虫铁开车！！！注意避雷！

“你一定不会相信，第一眼看到你赤裸上身的时候，我就想这样对它们了。”天使笑眯了眼，“你粉嫩娇小的这一对太可爱了！”  
男人眼看着甜蜜蜜的小舌小心地点上了胸前的小粉红，颤巍巍地拨弄，用那漂亮的唇含吮，和正紧抓手腕留下红色痕迹让他疼痛的有力手指形成鲜明对比。  
“ Oh，Shit！”男人才不会承认自己被天使堕入情网染上色气逼起了反应，他闭上眼睛不想看本应被压在身下疼爱的小东西探索自己的身体，心底涌上一阵无力。  
爱人拥有压倒性的力量，怎么破⋯在线等⋯太急了🤣🤣🤣  
“我爱你，Mr.Stark⋯爱你已经成为我的本命⋯没有任何理由和⋯机会可以阻止⋯没有任何关系⋯可以替代⋯没有任何人和事⋯可以超越⋯爱你⋯”  
断断续续的吻伴着喋喋不休的表决心落在男人身上，尤其是一道道伤疤都被重点照顾，看他不吻遍全身誓不罢休的样子就知道绝对是真爱。  
“你的爱又会持续多久呢？”男人小声嘲讽因他的话而内心蠢动的自己。  
新晋的青年五感灵敏，他几乎是爬回男人面前，“与您的生命等长，先生。”  
男人没想到会是这样的回答。  
“所以您一定要保护好自己哦！”  
被隐藏起来的半句他知道男人不会想听一一除非为保护你失去生命，否则我会一直陪你。  
你在，所以我在。  
男人没做声。他怎么会猜不到水晶一样透明的天使想隐藏的秘密呢？  
就算不用嘴，那双会说话的眼睛也早就出卖了他。在他面前，他哪有什么秘密呢？  
“嘶～～”男人关键部位被牙齿刷过，他觉得自己今天很难全身而退了。“Mr.Parker，你是想废了我吗？”  
“l⋯I ‘am sorry!”一直紧握着男人手腕的力量离去了。  
“别让我再听见那句话！”男人胸口揪痛，他用枕头盖住自己的头，默默呼唤Friday给小朋友补个课。  
Friday从播放音乐模式切换为性教育视频，简明扼要地剪辑切换教会了天使堕落技术。甚至体贴地让Dummy送来了润滑剂和避孕套。  
脸红心跳的Peter手忙脚乱地费了半天的劲终于把自己给弄进了他准老公的身体，他真有种we were two，Now we are one的体会。  
而那个睡遍各色美人的男人一直枕头蒙头，身体却出奇的配合。  
蜘蛛侠过人的体力和耐力在第一次秒泄后终于显示出了威力。  
枕头下的牙关本来一直是紧咬着的，在被碰到敏感点后哼哼唧唧地扭动了两下腰臀，这给了憋着一口气的蜘蛛侠以鼓励。他试验性地继续撞击，听到男人发出断续的喘息声，知道自己做对了，开始重重地让自己碾轧过那里。  
男人的呼吸急遽起伏，艳丽的惊叫点燃了年轻人胸口的火焰，他拉开男人的脚踝，让自己更贴近他，更深地进入他，想听他低沉好听的声音。  
说不上呻吟还是媚丽的喘息回荡在Peter耳畔，这一刻他真真切切地感觉自己成为了男人。  
他迫不及待地在男人身上留下自己的印记，像雄性动物巡视自己的领地，要他整个染上自己的味道。  
渐入佳境的小男人终于在一阵快而深的侵入把他准老公送上了高潮。乳白的液体打湿了彼此的小腹，抽搐的内壁夹紧了进入的器官，让他头皮发麻。  
Peter没有放松，控制自己的频率，开始享受人生第一次悠长的和谐体验。  
男人的喘息已经无意识地带了哭腔。高潮之上被连续大幅磨擦，他颤抖得厉害，时不时会暗哑地叫出声来。  
枕头被小男人抽走，男人用手背挡住自己的脸，他接受不了在他面前表露出这么淫荡的模样。尽管在下一次撞击时，他仍然无视绷紧的神经叫了出来。  
拼命夹住劲瘦腰肢的大腿战栗着，止不住的高潮伴着痉挛迭起，他已经控制不住声音和眼泪恣意挥洒，被新晋的男人抓住胳膊亲吻时，对方伸入口腔的舌都能让他酥麻兴奋，他甚至觉得自己要承受不住过多的快感要死掉了。  
冷不防被翻身摆成只有腰部提在对方手里的Tony将头深埋在床单上，咬着床单阻止无意识的浪叫，他完全没想到天使越战越勇，从背后贯穿的深度更甚于之前，他纠住床单的手指都要失力了。身体随着小男人那双手所到之处敏感地想留住它，但更多的肌肤在期盼被抚摸临幸，在激情连着撞击的动作中，男人渐渐失神，而他不知道自己将用破碎的沙哑嗓音叫满一整夜。  
而他终于失去意识后，他的小男人帮他清理完身体，上了市政厅的官网下载并填写了结婚申请表打印出来，才心满意足地上床搂着他睡去了。


	11. My Star Stark⭐️ 09之铁虫🚘🔞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章铁虫开车！！！

事情是怎么变得这么尴尬的？Peter觉得自己需要好好回忆一下。他们只是对了个话一一  
“那你最喜欢Tony Stark还是Iran Man？”  
“当然都喜欢！”有区别吗？不都是你吗？  
“你最喜欢Iran Man哪个型号？”  
“Mark47。”因为我和你的相遇就是从它开始的，它的故事里有我。  
“Wow～我猜其它型号会嫉妒的。”  
还亲着男人前胸的男孩被巨力拉起，他听见他男人说了句：  
“游戏时间结束。”  
看着被42，43，45，46四台Mark分别抓住手腕脚踝茫然不知所措的小天使，男人诱惑地舔了舔干渴的嘴唇。  
Peter不自觉地咽了口口水。  
男人接过Dummy送来的黑朗姆酒，心底涌起一阵想像酒瓶上印着的摩根船长一样挥动武器大开杀界的冲动。  
战衣被Mark43解除，男孩近乎赤裸地呈现在男人面前，而他眼里翻涌的欲望吓到了小天使。  
“Wwwait！”全身泛着粉红的小东西胡乱摇着头，诚恳地说：“我⋯我太脏了，我想洗澡！”  
“这个要求可以被满足。”男人挑起左眉笑了，望着被Mark装甲们抬进泳池一样巨大的按摩浴缸中的小爱人，笑得邪气十足。“就让你最喜欢Mark47帮你洗吧。”  
Mark47一如每次天人般从天而降，Peter即使闭眼也能描绘出它每一笔线条。它完美得无懈可击，让他沉迷。  
看它缓缓伸出手臂，Peter慌了，拼命想后退。  
“NO，nonono⋯Mr.Stark！”  
机甲冰冷的手掌及指尖带着温热的水滑过白皙水嫩光滑细致的肌肤，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
男孩咬唇阻止了即将出口的呻吟。  
“47说你的手感棒极了。”男人坐在一边的躺椅上，摇晃着手中的酒杯，“你知道他们反馈刚才你拉力瞬间峰值40吨，真让我惊讶，这是地球第二巨力了。”  
男孩抿紧薄唇，没有作声。  
“你以后不会对我家暴吧？”  
被Mark47抚过双臂双腿前胸后背，内裤被撕毁，男孩剧烈挣扎起来。  
“不要！”  
他羞耻地闭上眼，泪水从纤长的睫毛缝隙间溢出，“Mr.Stark你是不是讨厌我？！”  
“让你最喜欢的47为你服务，我是在取悦你，宝贝。”男人慢条斯理地边走边脱衣服，一步步向他靠近。靠近力量刚刚测试超过60吨，新晋的地球峰值。  
“你明明就很喜欢。”抓住他额前的头发，抬起他的头与自己视线齐平。“看你的小Peter都起立欢呼了⋯你这个撒谎的坏孩子。”  
男人吻住他的小嘴缠绵辗转，忍不住对他上下其手。他颇具规模的性 器在Mark47手中跳动，刚刚男人的话在胸口发酵，男孩心情混乱。  
“请放开我⋯”  
男人真从他视线消失，这一发现令小朋友心情跌落谷底。  
后背有手顺着曲线蜿蜒而下，他只顾伤心没有察觉。  
被Mark47捋动分身他也没有抵抗，好像失去了浑身的力气。没有战衣他依然可以是蜘蛛侠，但是只要一想到被男人讨厌，他就变回童年什么都不是的无望小孩子，像被打回原形，他一无所有。  
“宝贝别哭了，虽然我喜欢听你哭泣的声音。”  
耳廓被舌尖滑过，低抑的嗓音飘进耳朵，全身的血液都涌向耳朵，男孩红的要炸了。  
“你愿意让我进入你吗？”男人性感的喘息声灌入耳道，惹得男孩颤栗不止。  
“您为什么要问⋯难道您只是要玩弄我？”侧过来的脸带着一串泪珠，见者心疼。  
“抱歉宝贝！”男人想起他才从异世界解放出来，情绪不稳定，心里瞬间只剩怜惜。他拥紧他亲吻了他的脸颊，“我失控了。”  
男孩的表情仍透露着委屈。  
“谁叫你说最喜欢47的？”男人在他肩膀上啃了一口。一个挺身进入了他的天使，浅浅进出。  
男孩发出一声惊呼，惯性向前的身体被Mark47接住。  
“就让你最喜欢的47看你怎样在我身下浪吧。”男人加强了力度和速度，在他体内寻找失控的开关。  
带着未干的泪水，靠在Mark47怀里被4台机甲握住手脚，承受着身后男人的操 干(🤭🤭🤭)，Peter脑中一片空白，只能听凭本能带领他的身体进行反应。  
这个任性的男人是谁？刚刚发生了什么？他脑子不太够用了⋯  
“说⋯你最爱的是谁？”  
在将近高潮的白亮中，男人忍不住停下动作问他的小爱人。  
“M⋯Mr.Stark⋯只爱你⋯”他迫不及待地迎向男人，食髓知味的身体已经学会享受男人的给予。  
“只有你一一”  
男人胸口被填满，得意地给了他的男孩第一次天堂。  
很快他们就到达了第二次，第三次⋯⋯

“我不睡～我要填登记表！”  
“宝贝，叫Fri填好吗？”餍足的男人一刻也不想放开他的天使，望进他水润柔亮的眼睛，男人直想给他所有的温柔。他甚至觉得自己对人的所有耐心都透支给了这个小东西。  
“不！我要自己填。”Peter是个认死理的孩子，只要认定了要干，十头牛也拉不回来。“一辈子只有一次，和你结婚一一我要自己写。”  
“好，都依你。”男人抱起他窝进沙发，Dummy已经把笔记本送到面前。  
明明刚刚累得睁不开眼，此刻盯着屏幕却神彩飞扬。Tony不错眼地凝视着他的小爱人，仿佛一个眨眼都会浪费了这珍贵的瞬间。  
在小家伙填资料的过程中，男人才发现他对自己了解的程度那么深。一个个字符跳跃在屏幕，从出生日期到家庭情况，从工作资料到其他信息，居然全部准确无疑。全程没有提问过一句，也没发生一个错误或疏漏。  
男人默默亲吻了他的头发，从背后环住他颈肩蹭着他脑侧的小卷毛。  
一个自投罗网的天使，他是我的。  
就算拿全世界也不会换的。  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹  
Don't Say It's Too Late - Westlife

It doesn't take much to learn  
你很快就会明白  
When the bridges that you burn  
亲手烧毁桥梁  
Leave you stranded feeling alone  
只会让你孤立无援  
It doesn't take much to cry  
眼泪止不住地流  
When you're living in a lie  
你活在谎言中 自欺欺人  
And deceiving that someone who cares  
并欺骗那些关心你的人

And now the hills are getting hard to climb  
事已至此 隔在我们之间的山峰难以攀爬  
I'm runnin' out of time  
我的时间所剩无几  
My decisions are pending on you  
我的决定因你而迟疑  
And I will accept the blame  
我愿接受一切指责  
For burnin' out the flame  
是我让爱火逐渐熄灭  
Hoping the story will twist once again  
希望一切能有回转的余地

And if I could turn back the time  
倘若我可以让时光倒流  
I would put you first in my life  
我会将你置于生命中最重要的位置  
And I would risk it all for you  
我会奋不顾身地向你证明  
To prove my love is true  
我对你的爱坚贞不渝  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
我会给自己筑一道心墙  
That would only break a part for you  
只为你留一个缺口  
Can change the way I feel  
唯有你能牵动我心  
So tell me what's the deal  
那么请告诉我 我要怎么做才好  
Don't say, don't say it's too late  
别说了 别说一切为时已晚

Now I'm  
此刻  
Layin' it all on the line  
我将为你  
For you  
开诚布公  
And I would risk it all for you  
我会奋不顾身地向你证明  
To prove my love is true  
我对你的爱坚贞不渝  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
我会给自己筑一道心墙  
That would only break a part for you  
只为你留一个缺口  
Can change the way I feel  
唯有你能牵动我心  
So tell me what's the deal  
那么请告诉我 我要怎么做才好  
So don't say, don't say it's too late  
别说了 别说一切为时已晚


	12. My Star Stark⭐️🔟🔚

一辆炫到爆的跑车急停在市政厅广场，车头描绘的火红蜘蛛让你猜想主人是不是那个纽约好临居。  
车门缓缓上升，蜘蛛侠从驾驶席走出，到副驾抱出一个被黑袋子从头裹到脚的人形，一路扛着进了婚姻登记部门。引起一片混乱。  
“先生，我想您是走错了地方⋯”工作人员抬手指向警察局的方向，“您应该去那边⋯”  
“我是来登记结婚的。”蜘蛛侠小心地把人形放在椅上，除下他的外包装，然后一把扯下头套，把自己的身份卡拍到桌子上。  
“Mmmm一一Mr.Stark？！”  
工作人员发出一声惨叫，颤抖的手指着嘴被系住，手脚捆住的男人，一副蜘蛛侠你怎么敢的表情。  
很多人被引来门口围观。  
年轻的蜘蛛侠从容地摘下男人脸上的布巾，解开他手上的束缚，帮他摸了摸红了的手腕。  
“把身份卡给我。”他理直气壮地伸出手。  
男人正在兜里翻找，就见工作人员义正严辞地发话了：  
“先生请别害怕！我们不会让他胁迫您的，我们会帮您叫警察的！”  
男人在蜘蛛侠的注视下笑着摇摇头。  
“先生我们在帮您，请配合我们一起努力！”  
蜘蛛侠双手抱胸歪头看着男人，“你怎么说？”  
“Oh，sweet，我当然一切都听你的！”男人立马表态，笑容灿烂无比，十足一个二十四孝好老公。  
“Mr.Stark？！”众人此时集体有种幻觉：那个男人疯了。  
“听他的就好。”男人递上自己的驾照卡，拉蜘蛛侠坐在自己的身旁。  
“先生您确定？”工作人员们面面相觑，谁也不敢接这对登记。  
⋯可是就算警察来了，能对这两位超英干嘛？  
“这是网上填好的申请表。”  
伴着蛛丝，申请表被粘上桌子。Tony知道他的天使生气了。被这么多人当面置疑，只表现出这种程度的气愤，他的男孩有进步啊！  
“快点办吧～否则我的小天使气跑了我会很生气的。”男人牵起蜘蛛侠的手抚摸，半真半假却不容拒绝地望向工作人员。  
终于几番推辞后有人坐到了他们对面，仔细审起申请表。突然地，她跳了起来：  
“先生您居然没有做婚前公证！您确定不是被逼的吗？”  
拼命按住Peter要暴走的身体，只差配上音：虫哥算了！别和他们一般见识🤣🤣🤣  
“连我都是他的，做什么公证呢。”男人甜蜜溺死人的瞳孔里只有一个人，他揽上蜘蛛侠的肩膀，头靠着他，“放轻松，honey，为了得到Tony Stark，至少要付出点耐心，hum～”  
蜘蛛侠乖乖地把头靠在男人颈侧，像从小豹子变成了小猫。被抚摸时还主动把脸凑过去，完全不见刚进门时的张扬。  
张扬？他只是紧张地虚张声势而已。Tony不厚道地一边为宝贝顺毛一边忍笑。  
“这位蜘蛛侠⋯先生，他才刚成年⋯”  
“怎么？有什么问题？”男人脸黑下来。形势与刚才完全颠倒，上火的人换了。  
按理说要18岁才能结婚的⋯可是Mr.Stark的脸好可怕！他会不会招唤钢铁战衣来压扁他们啊？！  
“没⋯没问题，现在就给二位办理⋯”女士哭丧着脸开始办手续。  
为什么人家才刚成年就能找个亿万富豪？有钱就算了，人家还任性地都不公证财产！最可恶的是两个极品帅男居然想结婚！  
拜托！求你们给女人留点活路吧！  
内心里哭着给钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠办完手续，她也是没谁了～～  
知道还要再来一趟拿结婚证书，两位超英都怒了。吓得工作人员连忙给办了豁免，一会儿就领到了传说中的A4纸，并被告知要在60天以内举行婚礼。  
“能让我光明正大地搂着你走出去吗？”  
办完结婚登记手续，蜘蛛侠正准备按来时的样子捆手捂嘴，被男人抓住手腕，用闪着星光的大眼睛祈求。  
为什么被捆，自己还没点B数吗？！  
本来他也准备两人甜蜜蜜地一起来登记，但男人死活腻在身上不下来，亲不够似的各种吻不停，还上下其手，气得小Peter只好捆住他弄来。  
只是被捆绑也没什么自觉的男人依然能用自带十万伏特电压的大眼睛和喋喋不休的抱怨神烦他的小男人，所以最后嘴被捂住，还套了黑袋子。  
“我保证不做你不喜欢的事情好吗？”Tony举手发誓，祈求的神情能让铁石心肠也溶化。  
Peter Parker 向来无法抗拒男人的魅力，只能假装冷酷地先一步走出去。  
男人感谢了工作人员，打了个响指，戴上墨镜从容地走出门。  
一出市政厅，广场上站满各色操着各种口音举着大牌子标语的人，看到蜘蛛侠出现，人群骚动，尖叫着我爱你的声音此起彼伏。  
Peter一眼就看到了May，他冲上去拥抱她，旁边的Ned自动抱住他的腰，三个人又哭又笑。  
待Tony走出来时，人群沸腾了。所有人高声喊着Iron Man，壮观的景象不亚于国王出巡。  
May和Ned放开了Peter，看着他坚定地一步步走向阳光中那个神一样的男人，拉住他伸出的手，在无数人的欢呼中相拥着吻到一起。  
第一次相遇时，我激动地无法言喻，在那一刻，我知道找到了我的另一半。  
你是我生命的一部分，所以我会爱着你一直到永远。我会好好呵护你，从现在到生命的最后一刻。（引用下面歌词）  
我十年奋斗，拥有了梦寐以求的男人。你呢一一够努力吗？  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹  
本章主题一一Beautiful In White 一WL主唱Shane solo单曲

Not sure if you know this  
不确定你是否知道  
But when we first met  
当我们第一次相遇时  
I got so nervous I couldn't speak  
我激动的无法言喻  
In that very moment  
在那一刻  
I found the one and  
我找到了我的另一半  
My life had found its missing piece  
你就是我生命的一部分  
So as long as I live I love you  
所以我会爱着你一直到永远  
Will heaven hold you  
我会好好呵护你  
You look so beautiful in white  
穿着白色婚纱的样子是那么美  
And from now to my very last breath  
从现在到生命的最后一刻  
This day I'll cherish  
我会铭记这一天  
You look so beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚穿着白色婚纱的样子是那么美  
What we have is timeless  
这一刻我们将成为永恒  
My love is endless  
我对你的爱永无止境  
And with this scream I  
伴着这个梦想  
Say to the world  
我要告诉全世界  
You're my every reason you're all that I believe in  
你是我的每一份子 你是我所有的信仰  
With all my heart I mean every world  
我带着全部的真心说出每一个字  
So as long as I live I love you  
我会爱着你一直到永远  
Will heaven hold you  
我会好好呵护你  
You look so beautiful in white  
穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美  
And from now to my very last breath  
从现在到生命的最后一刻  
This day I'll cherish  
我会铭记这一天  
You look so beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美  
You look so beautiful in white  
穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美  
So beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚你是那么美艳动人  
And if our daughter's what our future holds  
如果我们将来有了女儿  
I hope she has your eyes  
我希望她能有像你一样的眼睛  
Finds love like you and I did  
像你我一样找到真爱  
Yeah I wish she falls in love and I will let her go  
是的 如果她爱上了某个人 我们就会放她走  
I'll walk her down the aisle  
我会陪着她走过婚礼前的那条路  
She'll look so beautiful in white  
她穿着婚纱的样子看起来是那么美  
You look so beautiful in white  
你是那么美艳动人  
So as long as I live I love you  
所以只要我还活着就会爱着你  
Will heaven hold you  
我会好好呵护你  
You look so beautiful in white  
我会好好呵护你  
And from now to my very last breath  
从现在到生命的最后一刻  
This day I'll cherish  
我会铭记这一天  
You look so beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美  
You look so beautiful in white Tonight  
今晚穿着白色婚纱的你是那么美


End file.
